For One Day
by yeryeo
Summary: Kisah Yewook moment / "Yesung hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku!" / "Im sorry, but i love you" / Angst, Super Junior yewook / Chap 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

Title : For One Day

Cast :

Kim Jong Woon ( Yesung)

Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)

Genre : Angst, Romance.

**Author POV **

Hujan turun lebat malam ini. Yesung menatap handphonenya, cemas. Ryeowook belum juga membalas pesan nya, bahkan, telpon pun di acuhkannya. Yesung bangkit, berkeliling ruang keluarga. Rumahnya hari ini kosong, kedua orangtuanya pergi ke Mokpo. "Kemana Ryeowook?" gumamnya pelan.

Akhirnya, ia mengambil payung di gudang dan keluar rumah. Ia sudah bertekad untuk ke rumah Ryeowook, memastikan kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja. Dengan cepat, ia mengunci pintu dan berlari di bawah hujan. Petir menyambar, namun kecemasan Yesung mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Bajunya hampir basah semua, tak ada kendaraan satu pun.

Sekarang rumah Ryeowook mulai terlihat. Tangan Yesung mulai terlihat putih pucat, bibirnya gemetaran, langkahnya gontai. Namun ia tetap berjalan menuju rumah Ryeowook.

Sesampainya di depan rumah itu, Yesung berusaha berdiri tegak. Matanya terlihat lemas, mukanya pucat. Ia pingsan di depan pintu, bahkan sebelum memencet bel.

**Yesung POV**

"Chagi, kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar bisikan lembut di telingaku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku sebentar, lalu membuka mata pelan. Terlihatlah kekasihku di hadapanku, kelihatan cemas. "Akhirnya kau sadar chagi" ucapnya lembut dan mengelus kepalaku pelan. Aku tersenyum pelan. Tubuhku masih terasa lemas.

"Kau pingsan di depan pintu, chagi. Aku mendengar bunyi itu, namun aku juga kebingungan itu bunyi apa, saat aku mengecek pintu depan, aku melihatmu, hyung. Kau terkapar begitu di lantai, dengan baju basah kuyup, dan payung yang terletak di sebelahmu. Kau membuatku khawatir hyung" ceritanya pelan. Aku mengangguk sedikit.

"Justru aku yang khawatir padamu. Kau tidak mengangkat telpon ku. Aku takut kau kenapa-napa" ucapku pelan. Dia agak kaget. "Jinjja? Mianhaeyo, hyung. Aku tadi tertidur, badanku tidak enak, mianhe" ucap nya merasa menyesal. "gwenchana" balasku

"Bajumu sudah kuganti dengan pakaianku yang kebesaran, tubuhmu sekarang lebih hangat kan hyung?" tanyanya ramah. Aku mengangguk dan menggerakan kepalaku sedikit. Bajuku memang sudah berganti. Hangat sekali rasanya. Ryeowook tersenyum puas. Senyuman manis, paling manis yang dimilikinya. _Senyuman yang hanya ada untukku..._

"Hyung, sebentar. Aku ingin mengambil makan malam. Pasti hyung belum makan." Ucapnya lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan. Aku mengamati ruangan itu, pasti ruangan Ryeowook... Dindingnya berwarna hijau muda. Barang-barang tertata rapih di atas meja. Aku perlahan duduk dan menyandar. Tubuhku lemas.

Tak lama, Ryeowook masuk dan membawa sepiring makanan. "Makanlah hyung, kau harus pulih kembali." Ucap Ryeowook dan tersenyum.

"Maukah kau menyuapiku? Tanganku lemas." Ucapku beralasan dan sedikit tersenyum.

Dia terkikik, "baiklah"

Dia menyuapiku perlahan. Makanannya enak sekali. Aku menatap wajah kekasihku itu.

"Kau tidur disini saja chagi, sudah malam" ucap Ryeowook mengambil selimut. Aku hanya terkaget-kaget melihatnya begitu. "Kau tidur bersama ku saja, ne?" tanyaku perlahan. Mukanya langsung memerah.

" Ani, aku bisa tidur di sebelah" ucapnya terbata.

"Sudah, ayo tidur disini." Ucapku agak memaksa. Aku menarik tangannya sampai dia tertarik dan jatuh di tempat tidur ini.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau hyung" ucap Ryeowook lembut. Ia tersenyum padaku dan menarik selimut, menutupi kami berdua.

"Sebenarnya aku punya banyak cerita" ucap Ryeowook pelan.

Kami bercerita panjang, kadang tertawa saat ada lelucon. Malam yang menyenangkan.

"Sudah larut, sudah waktunya tidur" ujarku. Ryeowook mengangguk cepat.

Aku berusaha duduk, menatap wajah Ryeowook dari atas. Jantungku berdebar keras. _Tuhan, dia manis sekali... _Perlahan, aku mendekati wajahnya, dan mencium keningnya lembut. Dia memejamkan mata, tersenyum.

"Night, chagi" ucapku setelah melepas bibirku dari keningnya. "u too, hyung" ucapnya pelan. Dan kami langsung tertidur.

**Ryeowook POV**

Keesokan paginya, aku sudah kehilangan Yesung hyung. Dia sudah tak berada di sampingku lagi. Aku bangkit, nafasku berburu cepat. Kemana Yesung hyung? Masa dia sudah pergi?

Aku mulai keluar kamar. Dia tak berada dimana pun. Aku menelan ludah, menahan air mataku supaya tak keluar. Aku menyusuri taman, dapur, ruang keluarga, tapi nihil. Aku berusaha menenangkan diri, tapi tak bisa. Nafasku semakin cepat, dan aku menitikan air mata. "ye... yesung, hyung... di... dima...dimana ka...kau?" ucapku terisak. Aku segera menutupi wajahku dengan tangan, badanku bergetar hebat.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan hangat memeluk ku dari belakang. Aku masih terisak, air mata ini tak mau berhenti. "jangan menangis chagi" ucapnya di telingaku, "aku tak akan pergi kemanapun, aku tadi hanya ke toilet, kenapa kau begitu cemas?" tanyanya di telingaku. Aku merinding sedikit, dan merasakan air matanya jatuh ke bahuku. Ia menangis.

"Kalau kau menangis, aku ikut sedih. Bahkan aku menangis, jangan biarkan aku menangis" ucapnya bergetar, dan ia memeluk ku lebih erat. Aku berusaha menghentikan tangisku, aku tak ingin membuatnya menangis juga. Aku melepaskan tangan dari wajahku, dan menaruh tanganku di atas tangannya.

"Aku akan berhenti menangis, kau juga kan?" tanyaku lirih. Yesung tak menjawab, masih kurasakan air matanya di bahuku. Aku membalik kan badan, menatap wajah hyung ku itu. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, agak pucat juga. Air matanya masih mengalir tanpa suara. Aku memegang kedua pipinya, menahan air matanya.

"A, aku akan berhenti menangis wookie, tenang saja" ucapnya bergetar. Aku terus mengamatinya, sampai ia merasa lebih lega. "Mianhe hyung" ucap Ryeowook mantap, matanya masih merah. Aku mengangguk cepat.

**Author POV**

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook lagi. Pelukan hangat, lembut. Ryeowook membalasnya perlahan. "Saranghae, hyung." Ucap Ryeowook ditelinga Yesung. "Nado, nado" ucap Yesung, memeluk Ryeowook lebih erat.

Ryeowook tak mau membuat hyung nya itu menangis lagi, atau terluka lagi. Yesung memiliki penyakit Kanker. Yesung bahkan tidak memikirkan itu, menurutnya, ia harus membahagiakan Ryeowook sebelum Yesung pergi.

"Ryeowook, maukah kau menemaniku pergi?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Kemana?"

"Ke Galeri Lukisan, kau mau?"

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat. Ryeowook mencintai Yesung, sangat mencintainya. Ryeowook akan selalu membahagiakan Yesung.

"Kita naik bus, bagaimana?" ajak Yesung lembut. Ryeowook dengan cepat mengangguk. Dalam waktu 20 menit, mereka sudah mandi dan siap untuk pergi. Mereka berjalan riang, tersenyum puas. Kelihatan sekali mereka sedang bahagia.

**Yesung POV**

"Lukisan ini bagus ya?" tanyaku pada kekasih di sampingku. Lukisan bergambar kota New York, indah sekali. Ryeowook mengangguk cepat, "aku ingin ke sana hyung, bersamamu" ucapnya lembut dan memeluk lenganku. Aku terkikik, "kelak, aku akan mengajakmu kesana" ucapku mantap. Dia tersenyum puas

Kami mengelilingi galeri itu, banyak sekali lukisan indah disana. Aku memang penggemar lukisan. Penyakit ini mengangguku. Kehidupanku jadi agak terhambat sekarang. Bagaimana kalau aku pergi dengan cepat? Meninggalkan Ryeowook di dunia ini? Ck, aku akan melakukan hal yang indah sebelum aku pergi.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana chagi?" ucapku

"eng, terserah kau saja" ucap ryeowook sambil menggelembungkan pipinya

Dengan cepat aku mencubit kedua pipinya. "AW!" teriaknya, aku terkikik. Kekasihku ini memang lucu. Tak ada yang bisa lebih lucu darinya

"Aku lapar hyung" ucap Ryeowook pelan

"Baik, baik. Kita pergi makan saja. Mau dimana chagi?" tanyaku sambil melihat jam. Ini memang sudah waktunya makan siang

"Di, Werzt saja. Aku suka makanan disana" usulnya

Aku mengangguk. Ia menunjukan jalan menuju ke sana. Tempatnya tidak begitu jauh, jadi kami berjalan bersama lagi. Badanku agak lemah sekarang, capek. Tapi ku usahan berjalan bersamanya.

"Mau pesan apa hyung?" tanyanya, memberiku buku menu. Aku menghela nafas. Badanku semakin lemah, tak bisa bergerak lagi. "Apa saja, terserah kau chagi" ucapku pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja hyung?" tanyanya. Sepertinya ia mengetahui keadaanku sedang tidak baik. Karena tak mau ia khawatir, aku menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Bohong" ucapnya keras dan ia bangkit. Ia memegang dahiku. Panas. "Kau demam hyung? Hyung!" ucapnya khawatir. Matanya membulat, ia meraba-raba wajahku, tanganku, dahiku, semuanya. "Kau harus kerumah sakit, ayo" ajaknya sambil memegang tanganku erat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh" ucapku meyakinkannya. _Tuhan, aku semakin lemah..._

"Tidak, tidak. Ayo kerumah sakit" ucapnya agak keras. Namun, kurasakan tubuhku sudah sampai batasnya, dan aku pingsan di hadapannya.

"Hyung? HYUNG? TOLONG PANGGIL AMBULANCE! TOLONG! BAWA IA KERUMAH SAKIT" terdengar suara Ryeowook di telingaku sebelum aku pingsan.

**Ryeowook POV**

Aku duduk di Ambulance yang sedang berjalan cepat. Aku menatap tubuh hyungku, terkapar lemah. Mungkin ia kecapean. Aku sudah menghubungi kedua orangtuanya, dan mereka akan secepatnya ke sini. Aku berdoa dalam hati. _Tuhan, selamatkan Yesung, paling tidak untuk saat ini..._

Aku terus berdoa. Air mataku mengalir cepat. "bodoh, kalau saja kau menyadarinya lebih awal, hyung mu tak akan begini" gumamku dalam hati. Jantungku berdebar kencang, aku sungguh khawatir padanya. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Yesung hyung segera di bawa ke ruang ICU. Sedangkan aku menunggu di depan.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam, berlalu. Aku tak bergerak sama sekali. Aku masih syok. Air mataku mengalir semakin deras, _tuhan, selamatkan dia... _Kurasakan ada tubuh hangat yang menepuk ku dari belakang. Aku dengan cepat menoleh, umma dan appa Yesung hyung tersenyum padaku.

Umma Yesung hyung kelihatan pucat, ada genangan air mata di pelupuknya. Aku segera bangkit, memeluk umma Yesung hyung terlebih dahulu. Hangat sekali, umma nya balas memeluk ku. Air mata Nyonya Kim jatuh ke bahuku, mengalir ke badanku.

Tuan Kim menepuk pundak ku. Ia kelihatan tegar, tapi pasti menyimpan rasa sakit di hatinya. "Kau sudah menghubungi orang tuamu?" tanya nya. Aku tersentak kaget, saking sedihnya, aku belum menghubungi kedua orang tuaku. Aku menggeleng pelan, dan menjauh dari mereka.

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku. Tanganku masih gemetar hebat. Air mataku masih saja mengalir. "an.. annyeong..." ucapku gagap. "Wookie ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" terdengar suara ummaku di ujung sana. Aku tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhku, jatuh ke lantai. Tuan Kim membantuku berdiri dan duduk di sofa. "Aku, di... dirumah sa.. sakit Yeito. Umma, da... datang saj...saja ke.. sini" ucapku terbata.

"Biarkan appa yang bicara" ucap tuan kim tersenyum lembut. Aku memberikan ponselku padanya, melanjutkan menangis.

_Tuhan, dia baik-baik saja kan? _

_Kau akan menjaganya kan? Untukku, untukku..._

_Tuhan, aku mencintainya... Tuhan pasti tau itu..._

_Selamatkan dia, Tuhan..._


	2. Chapter 2

For One Day Part 2.

**Author POV**

Menunggu itu begitu menyakitkan, menakutkan. Ryeowook belum siap, apa yang akan di dengarnya nanti? Bagaimana keadaan Yesung setelah ini? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Dokter keluar dari ruangan. Aku menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru, hampir saja jatuh.

"Bagaimana, keadaan Yesung?" tanyaku perlahan. Dokter itu menunduk.

Ryeowook kelihatan cemas sekali. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap dokter itu perlahan. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuknya. "katakan padaku sejujurnya" ucap Ryeowook terbata. Ia menarik nafas.

"Kanker. Tidak akan lama lagi waktunya" ucap dokter itu. Air mata Ryeowook mengalir. Ryeowook terhempas ke lantai. Isakannya mulai terdengar, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Tidak, mungkin" ucap Ryeowook pelan. Dokter tadi membantunya berdiri.

"Dia tidak di rawat. Bahagiakan dia" ucap dokter itu tersenyum, lalu pergi.

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu kamar Yesung, mengintip sedikit. Yesung duduk di kasurnya, tersenyum pada Ryeowook. "Masuklah" ucap Yesung perlahan. Ryeowook masuk, menutup pintu, dan menghampiri Yesung. "Jangan sedih, ne?" tanya Yesung. Sepertinya Yesung sudah tau, bahwa Ryeowook mengetahui keadaanya. Ryeowook tersenyum sedih, mengangguk.

"Besok, kau harus temani aku ke taman bermain!" ucap Yesung tersenyum ceria. Ryeowook terdiam, mengangguk dalam. "Gomawoyo chagi" ucap Yesung pelan, meraih tangan Ryeowook dan mencium punggung tangannya. Ryeowook, merona merah di tempatnya. "Aish" ucapnya pelan. "Kau tidak suka?" tanya Yesung. "Tentu aku suka, hm?" ucap Ryeowook, mengecup pipi Yesung pelan.

**Keesokan Harinya...**

**Yesung POV**

Aku sudah berdiri di depan rumah Ryeowook, menjemputnya. Hari ini kami akan bermain di taman bermain Kon Doita. Tak lama, Ryeowook keluar. Ia mengenakan baju berwarna merah, sama sepertiku. "Sepertinya kita pakai baju berwarna sama ya" sapaku sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook melihat bajunya, dan menggaruk tenguknya, tersenyum manis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryeowook pelan. Aku mengangguk, tentu saja. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir ya" ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya pelan. "Aku bawa obat kok" lanjutku. "Baiklah, aku percaya pada Yesung hyung" ucapnya mengandeng tanganku, dan kita menaiki bus menuju taman bermain itu.

"Kau mau naik roller coaster, chagi?" tanya ku pelan. Ia kelihatannya takut, tapi dia mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, aku takut yeobo" ucapnya perlahan. Aku memegang kedua pipinya, mencium keningnya. "Baikah kita cari yang lain" ucapku sambil berlari kecil. Ryeowook menahan tanganku, "tidak. Ayo kita naik roller coaster" ucapnya meyakinkanku. "Kau yakin?" dan dia hanya mengangguk.

Kami duduk di tengah. Ryeowook menggenggam tanganku, sepertinya ia sangat ketakutan. "Kau akan baik-baik saja wookie, kenapa kau takut?" tanyaku terkikik. Ekspresi wook itu tidak jelas sekarang, pucat. "Aku takut ketinggian hyung" ucapnya terbata. Tubuhnya bergetar. "Ayo kita turun. Cepat" ajak ku, berusaha melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Tapi, Roller Coaster mulai berjalan.

"Berteriaklah wookie. Lepaskan semua ketakutanmu. Genggam tanganku, kau akan baik baik saja. Maafkan aku" ucapku pelan. Dia tidak menjawab. Roller coaster menanjak, lalu menurun dengan kecepatan tinggi. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ryeowook berteriak keras, mengenggam tanganku keras. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA" akupun berteriak, menikmati angin di sekelilingku. Roller coaster mulai berputar,mengibarkan rambutku dan rambut wook ke arah yang berbeda.

Roller Coaster akhirnya berhenti. Wook menghela nafas lega, menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Seru hyung" ucapnya lalu turun. "Ternyata kau ketagihan kan? Kk" ucapku sambil merangkulnya. Wook memeluk pinggangku, lalu kami berjalan dengan langkah yang seirama.

"Kita akan ke mana lagi hyung?" tanya Ryeowook. "Arung Jeram, setuju?" "Baiklah"

Kami menaiki perahu arung jeram, aku mencengkram pengaman wook. "Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir. "Ani, aku merasa lapar" ucapku pelan. Kami mengarungi sungai kecil itu, sejenak menenangkan perasaanku. _Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi, aku ingin membahagiakan Ryeowook_

"Ah, pakaian ku basah" ucapku pelan, mengibaskan bajuku. "Nanti juga kering hyung" ucap wook memeluk lenganku pelan. "Makan yuk hyung, katanya kau lapar" ajak wook. "Baiklah, mau makan apa wookie?"

"Aku mau ayam" ucap wook, mempoutkan bibirnya. Aku menyentuh bibirnya, dan dia tersentak. "Ayo kita makan ayam" ajaku ku. Aku mencari tempat, sedangkan wook membeli makanannya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku merasa lemas. Pandanganku kabur, dan aku jatuh pingsan di tempat.

**Ryeowook POV**

Lagi-lagi aku melihatnya terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Dengan muka pucat, lemas. Aku mengelus pipinya pelan. "Yesung hyung" bisik ku pelan. Namun Yesung tak bergerak. Sepertinya ia tertidur lemas. Mungkin ia kecapean. Aku harus menjaganya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk ke handphoneku. Aku harus mengikuti lomba bernyanyi, sekarang. Dengan berat, aku beranjak. Aku mengelus pipi Yesung lagi. "Aku pergi dulu yeobo" ucapku pelan. "Aku akan kembali, tunggu aku" ucapku. Lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar.

**Author POV **

Setelah Ryeowook pergi, Yesung terbangun. Ia memegang kepalanya, masih terasa berat dan pusing. Sebenarnya, daritadi Yesung tidak tidur. Ia terus memikirkan Ryeowook, namun ia tak berani membuka kedua matanya. Ia takut Ryeowook akan pergi. Ia ingin Ryeowook terus ada di sisinya. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, Yesung mencintainya.

Yesung mengambil secalik kertas, juga pena di atas meja. Ia berusaha menulis, untuk Ryeowook. Walau tulisannya berantakan, ia terus menulis. Sesekali Yesung meregangkan kedua tangannya. "Sepertinya aku tak bisa bicara denganmu lagi wookie" gumamnya pelan. Setelah 10 menit, surat itu selesai. Yesung melipat surat itu, menaruhnya di atas meja kecil di sebelahnya.

"Tok tok" tiba-tiba ada ketukan di pintu. Aku berusaha merebahkan diri, berpura-pura tidur, tapi terlambat. Dokterku masuk, tersenyum. "ada apa yesung?" tanya dokter itu, mendekati nya. Yesung, segera duduk kembali, menyender pada kasur, menggeleng. "Tidak apa, saya kira anda Ryeowook" ucap Yesung pelan, mengambil minum dari meja kecil, meneguknya.

"Ada apa dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Dokter itu, duduk di sebelah Yesung. Yesung menggeleng kecil, "Aku hanya ingin dia sudah melupakanku, aku sebentar lagi akan pergi. Tidak baik kalau dia menangis karenaku" ucapku pelan. Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku akan pergi hari ini dok" lanjut Yesung pelan, tersenyum pelan. "Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya dokter itu, kaget. Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Tidak tahu. Sepertinya begitu" lanjut Yesung. "Aku menyayangimu nak" ucap dokter itu, menepuk bahu Yesung pelan. Yesung memeluk dokter itu perlahan, "Aku juga sayang kau, terimakasih" ucap Yesung

"Dokter, aku mencintai Ryeowook. Jangan biarkan dia sedih" ucap Yesung dengan tatapan kosong. Dokter itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku ada surat untuknya" lanjut Yesung, menunjuk surat yang tadi ia buat. Dokter itu melihatnya, "beritahu dia, aku menyayanginya" ucap Yesung.

"Akh" rintih Yesung pelan. Dokter itu memegang kedua bahu Yesung, menahannya. Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya, membukanya lagi. "Jangan lupa sampaikan bahwa aku mencintainya" ucap Yesung, tidur terlentang di kasur. Dokter itu tersenyum mengangguk.

Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya selamanya, tepat ketika Ryeowook memasuki ruangan.

**Ryeowook POV**

"Ah halo dokter, menjenguk Yesung hyung?" tanya ku pelan. Kututup pintu pelan, berjalan ke arah kasur. Dokter tadi kelihatan kaget, tersenyum. "Yesung hyung masih tidur?" tanyaku duduk di sebelah dokter.

"Tidak. Dia sudah pergi selamanya, wookie"

Kata-kata tadi masuk ke telingaku, menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, sampai ke otak. Mataku membulat, nafasku tertahan. Bibirku tidak mau membuka, susah sekali untuk bicara.

"Sungguh?" tanyaku perlahan, air mataku mengalir perlahan. Dokter itu dengan menyesal mengangguk.

"Ini, bukan bohong kan?" tanyaku terbata. Air mataku mengalir makin cepat, melalui kedua pipiku, ke hidung, leher. Dokter itu hanya menunduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang Yesung hyung? Kau jahat" ucapku di sela tangisku, aku berusaha menahan tangisku sebentar, namun tetap saja tidak berhenti.

"Dia bilang padaku, jangan mengkhawatirkan nya" ucap Dokter itu. Aku mengabaikannya, tubuhku masih bergetar hebat.

"Yesung bilang, dia menyayangimu, dia mencintaimu" lanjut Dokter. Aku menarik nafas panjang. "Dia, mencintaiku?" tanyaku. Dokter mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kenapa dia tak bilang padaku hah? KENAPA?!" teriak ku. Aku memegang tangan Yesung hyung, dingin. Aku mengecup punggung tangannya, sampai air mataku mengalir di tangannya.

"Karena Yesung tak mau membuatmu khawatir"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yesung hyung" ucapku memegang kedua pipinya. Aku mengecup dahinya pelan, lalu melepasnya. "Kau dengar? Aku mencintaimu" lanjutku, masih dengan air mata mengalir pelan.

"Akan ku katakan sampai kau bosan, saranghae, saranghae, saranghae..." ucapku terus, membuat air mata ku mengalir makin deras, membasahi kedua pipiku. Aku berusaha mengelap air mataku dengan tisu, tapi, nihil.

"Oh iya, ada surat untuk mu wook" ucap Dokter itu, meraih surat di atas meja, menyerahkannya padaku. "Untuk ku?" tanyaku. Dokter itu mengangguk.

Sambil berusaha menghentikan tangis, aku membuka surat itu. Membacanya perlahan, dari atas sampai bawah. Tanganku bergetar.

_Wookie, apa kabar? Senangnya aku bisa mengenalmu begitu baik. Kita mulai bertemu kapan ya? Sepertinya sudah lama sekali, kalau tidak salah 10 tahun. Maafkan aku, aku lupa sekali_

_Kurasa kita begitu dekat ya, aku merasakan itu. Aku merasa nyaman berada di sampingmu, bagaimana denganmu? Sampai aku menyadari bahwa aku memiliki perasaan padamu. Namun aku tak berani mengatakannya, habisnya aku punya penyakit mematikan sih, aku takut kau kehilanganku _

_Apa kah kau mencintaiku? Kalau tidak ya tidak apa-apa, namun aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau harus membiarkan diriku tetap jatuh cinta, jangan membiarkanku melupakanmu. Itu berat tahu, aku sudah pernah coba_

_Hm, bagaimana ya? Kurasa, sudah waktunya aku pergi. Aku tak mau kau kehilanganku n_n Jadi lupakan saja aku hehe, tapi jangan lupa bahwa aku akan terus mencintaimu. Aku akan menjagamu, karena aku menyayangimu. Aish, susah sekali menulis bagian ini. Aku terlalu grogi._

_Lalu, tadi saat kau pergi, sebenarnya aku tidak tidur. Kau tahu? Aku takut menatap wajahmu, aku takut kehilanganmu, namun, aku tak akan pernah lupa wajah manismu wookie, karena kau selalu ada di hatiku. Aish, lagi-lagi aku grogi_

_Saranghae, saranghae, saranghae. Mau kah kau mencintaiku, wookie chagi? Walau aku sudah tiada? Jangan lupakan aku, karena aku tak akan melupakanmu_

_Salam, Yesung n_n Buat wookieku tersayang, jaga dirimu baik-baik._

Aku mengenggam surat itu kencang sekali, sesekali mencium permukaan kertas itu. Aku mencintai mu juga, yeobo. Aku akan terus mencintaimu.

"Kau sudah bisa menerima kepergiannya?" tanya dokter itu perlahan.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, karena aku mencintainya. Dan dia mencintaiku. Karena katanya dia akan menjagaku. Aku sudah tenang. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Yesung hyung"

-FIN-


End file.
